yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark6 Episode 24: Fun times with friends, and sniper rifles
Vegito: -A BRIGHT AND SUNNY DAY in the second District of Kasaihana, the sun shines brightly over the entire city. Over 100 degrees in heat today, letting the city know that the summer is soon to come around the corner. Damian is slowly doing his daily activity of walking down the streets of Kasaihana. After his daily workouts he tends to try and find things to do with his free time. He looks around and sees people sweating and wearing clothes fit for the beach. He loves the summer heat because the hotter it gets, the less clothing the women come out to wear. As he continues to walk on the sidewalk, his eyes are granted the gifts of tiny clothes. Women come walking out of their houses in Bikini tops and short jean shorts that show the pockets that are supposed to be hidden inside the fabric. Damian smiles at them as they walk by and thinks to himself-"a good day for men."- He then sees an old blind man walking by a seafood store and he takes a big whiff of air through his nose. He gets a bright smile on his face and yells out-"GOOOOD MORNING LADIES!!!"- Damian then cracks up laughing at how the blind man reacts to the smell of fish. While his attentions are brought to the old man, a buff cool guy bumps into Damian and he turns to face him. Damian sees that this man has his arm around his girl and the cool guy says to him-"Watch where you're going, punk."-Damian's eyes squint as he gives the 'bitch you serious?' Face. The cool guy then says-"Yo, you starin at my girl?!?"- and with a sarcastic tone, Damian says-"easy there Fabio, no one is staring at your girl."-And as Damian began to walk away, the guy tosses his drink at Damian and it causes soda to spill all on his shirt and only angers Damian. Damian slowly turns around as the soda drips from his shirt. The cool guy laughs and says sarcastically-"oops, I should really watch where I throw my drinks away. I was aiming for the trash can."-Damian walks towards the guy while sarcastically laughing and throws a strong right straight punch at the jaw of the man. The punch would immediately knock the guy out and before he could hit the floor, the sounds of snores could be heard from him. Damian looks down as he now has a straight face after he knocked the guy out cold. The girl walks over to Damian, feeling on his bicep and says to him-"hi there."-Damian looks at her with a do quested face and says-"get some water..."- and shrugs her off of his arm. Now wearing a wet shirt, he walks to where he could buy a new shirt, not wanting to go all the way back home. On his search, he finds the Kasaihana City Shopping Center. He thinks to himself-"we'll this would be a good a place as any." And walks inside. Now to the clothing stores!- ChairmenRyoji: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbI1FpLd4Vk ) KA-KRACK! Is th noise made, as Densuke or The Red Dawn’s Fist would plunge into the man’s jaw, would send him flying back 5 feet, denting his body iside of a brick wall. “Alright men. I’ll give you one last chance. Lay down on the ground with your hands out infront of you, or you won’t be able to move your arms to do so…” Desuke stood as the last 5 guys, circled him. Densuke hoisted his shield on his back, and stood there. “Well, your answer is clear. Come now gentlemen.” The man behind Densuke would rush and grab him by the throat, putting him in a head lock. “Ah fail” Densuke would utter as he drove his left elbow back into the man’s rib cage, cracking a few of them, and then grabbing the man by his hair and slinging him forward towards the man infront of them, K.Oing them both. “Three left. Seriously? I’ve been all over the news, and some rag tag gang of merry bandits really think they’re up to par?” The man left of densuke would shoot his 9mm pistol at him, only to have Densuke weave backwards, avoiding the bullet narrowly, and tossing 3 shuriken into the man’s kneecaps, and privates area. The man howled in pain, and fell to the ground crying and holding himself. “My reflexes are like 20mph dude, look at the news sometime..” “DIIIIIIIIE!” a man would yell as the swung a baseball bat against densuke’s back, which the shield was resting on. The bat was wooden, and hit the shield head on, so naturally the bat cracked in two. The man stood dumbdounded, as Densuke turned around only to grip him by the collar, and throw one solid right jab into his facial area, caving it in slightly, and redering the man limp…but alive. “And then there was o-“ Densuke watched as the man ran from in side the bank, and turned to dart down the street. “It’s okay red dawn! He got away, but thank you!!” Densuke would hold his hand up. “Not yet..” Densuke would dart out of the bank, and matrix dive out, tossing the shield down the street, seeminglinly the wrong way. The shield would bounce off of the light pole, richochet to a near by stop sign, and ping once more upwards towards a flag pole, where it would rebound directly on top of the running man’s craninum. The shield would then bounce straight in a bee line pattern back towards Densuke’s position where he’d stick his arm out, and hoist it.( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXIv70GVfss )The people inside of the Bank cheered with applause. “Thank you Red Dawn!” “Keep at em red dawn!” “You go Red!” Densuke would nod, and toss a smoke bomb, only to crawl into a near by man hole, into a sewer and sit himself down on the edge of the water. He’d remove his cowl and sigh. “PHE-EW!...Man this gets to be a hastle. Densuke would strip himself of the suit, returning to his normal state of power, and stuff it in his book bag, all behind his trust shield of course. He’d zip up the metal block bookbag, to avoid metal detectors and what not, and then crawl back up a random latter in the sewer. It would lead him to the Kasihana city shopping center. He’d poke his head, up and crawl up, dusting his black jean jacket off, and his green cargo pants off. “Ahh…Well I’ve got some time to kill. I don’t really have much else to do today. Then again I do need to check out the tech shop for some possible inspirational ideas….sounds like a plan. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zz5AG-WwwGk)) Ginsei was walking down the street on a bright and sunny day which was rare for him. He usually didn't go outside during the day. He mostly spent his days training and keeping in top form and shape which was necessary to keep his skills up. today was different though, he had gotten the urge to go... Shopping. He felt like he needed a few suits to look more formal when he was out and about doing business and other things of that nature. He walked down the street in casual clothes, a leather jacket, grey shirt, black jeans, and black boots. He had left Yuuyaiba in his apartment again which had become sort of regular for him. It helped him to fight in different ways if he needed to such as with different items which also helped him to work on and refine his ability YamiMikaduki which made items like blades themselves. Ginsei strolled down the sidewalk in District Two when he heard a voice call out to him, calling him by a street name that he had mostly abandoned a long time ago. He glanced over his shoulder, noticing an alleyway between two stores, one being a jewelry store, the other being a casual clothing store though those details aren't very important. In the alley way were a few punks with a couple girls just looking to cause trouble. Ginsei sighed, making his way into the alley way, raising his left hand to his chin, pushing it to the right then to the left, each turn causing his neck to crack and pop. "Yo, pretty boy! I heard you were a bitch now. Rolling high and mighty instead of with an iron fist." The other two punks laughed while their girls giggled, encouraging this 'lead' guy to keep it up. "I bet I could beat you down easily." He said as he grabbed a metal pole, grinning as he began to walk up to Ginsei. Ginsei just stared at the guy with his cold purple eyes, not moving. The guy suddenly charged Ginsei, raising the metal pole before reaching Ginsei, swinging downwards vertically at Ginsei's right shoulder. Ginsei raised his right hand, bending it at the elbow with his palm facing upwards, causing the metal pole to land on his hand, allowing him to clench his fingers around the pole, catching it. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MnWXOZeuiyI)) Ginsei looked at the guy with a blank face which was even more terrifying to the already startled guy. Ginsei ripped the metal pole from the guy's hand, holding it backwards as a small smokey aura swirled around it, covering the side of the pole that was facing the ground. Ginsei moved forward and with one swift diagonal slash tore the guy's torso open from his left hip to his right shoulder. Blood spewed into the air as he fell to the ground. Ginsei stepped onto his body, slamming his right boot down onto his left shoulde rbefore stabbing the pole down into the thug's throat. They other guys, looks of pure terror on their face turned, beginning to run away, pissing themselves as they went. Any guy who could cut someone with a blunt metal pole was someone to be feared yet how Ginsei did it, was a secret kept to himself. His ability YamiMikaduki came in handy at times like this. He dropped the metal pole, the dark aura fading as it hit the ground. The girls stood there, staring at him in shock. He glanced down at himself, seeing that the spewing blood had missed him. He turned, walking from the alleyway to continue on with what he was doing, soon reaching the shopping mall. AlessandraSkar: “Ugh, another meeting?” Shira rolled her eyes as she watched her sea green-haired adopted mother pace around the kitchen of their penthouse in search of her car keys. After finally finding them on the kitchen sink, Kaori Gin Masumoto shoved them into the pocket of her cream-colored pants suit and headed for the door. “Tis the life of a working woman, Shira.” She answered the teenaged girl sitting at the island. “I shouldn't be gone long, but in the mean time, you can do whatever you teenagers do when parents are absent. Like, go to the mall or something.” Shira perked up at that. “Actually, that isn't a bad idea.” She tapped her chin in thought. “Alright, then. That's where I'll be today.” Shira slid off the stool she was sitting on and headed out of the kitchen. “Call me when you get there, Shira. And please refrain from blowing all your money on shoes. I'm tired of putting money on that thing every five seconds because you couldn't resist a Chanel purse. We clear?” Shira laughed. “Yes, I'll keep that in mind.” She said with a devious smirk before heading into her room. She changed out of her pajamas and put on her favorite Chanel outfit, consisting of a white corset-style top and a pair of ripped denim jeans. She shoved her feet into a pair of forest green combat boots and just as she was tying the strings across her calves, her cell phone started to ring on her bed. “Answer.” She said out loud, the voice-activated technology of the phone immediately picking up the call as well as turning on the speaker function. “Shira here.” Shira spoke up while still meddling with her shoes. “Hey, girrrrrl. It's Jeremyyyyyy.” Her bestfriend's familiar sassy voice filled the room. Shira smiled. “Hey, Jeremy. How's it goin'?” She heard Jeremy hum. “Nothing much, really. I'm just leaving the hair salon and I need someplace to show off my new do.” He laughed. “Yes, I'm just SUCH a show off, aren't I?” That made Shira laugh. “I couldn't agree more. But, hey listen, I'm heading out to the Shopping Center. Kaori's got another meeting to go to and I refuse to stay at home all bored and shit. So you should probably consider meeting me there.” Jeremy snorted. “Consider? That's an automatic YES, darling!” About an hour later, Shira sat in the lot in front of the Shopping Center atop her new Suzuki, looking around in search of her bestfriend. It wasn't long before a tall, slender blonde-haired male came sashaying up the sidewalk dressed in a tight, black V-neck over his lean torso and a pair of denim jeans that fit tightly around his slim, yet toned legs. “You have any idea how long I've been waiting on your ass?” His voice startled Shira a bit, but when she realized who it was, she swung a leg over the bike and bolted her give her bestfriend a hug. “Don't hurt me! You know it takes forever for me to get dressed when I have to go out.” She laughed and Jeremy arched a brow as he looked down at her outfit. “Hmm, looks like someone's trying to pick up a hunky Kasaihana boy today.” He said jokingly. “What?” Shira's eyes widened as she backed away. She instantly knew who he was referring to. “I'm pretty sure Damian doesn't even like shopping.” She folded her arms. “Hm? I wasn't talking about him, dear. I meant any Kasaihana boy in general. I see who's been on your mind lately.” He smirked evilly as he turned to walk inside the mall, Shira walking beside him. “Don't even start, Jeremy.” Shira laughed, punching him in the arm as they got out of the killer Kasaihana sun. -Damian walks into the mall and is immediately checked out by the girls in the mall. He'd smile at them with his bright white teeth, even with the soda covering his black muscle top. The men with their girls would give him death stares as they couldn't control their women to get them from staring at him. He walks into a clothing store and with the power of the plot they have a sale on black muscle tops. Damian thinks to himself-"well that is just convenient"-and looks into the direction of our mind cameras. Workers look at him and whisper to each other-"is he looking at us?"- before going on with their work. Damian then grabs the muscle shirt that best fits his body and buys it with the money Donnie had given him when he came to the city. Once everything was taken care of, he exits the store and looks around the mall, wondering what to do now.- Densuke waltz’s in the mall like “WHAT UP, I GOTTA BIG COCK!” “……..” some of the people in the mall looked at Densuke with concerned looks, and someone even yelled “HA! GAAAAAAY!!!” Densuke would then put his head down and begin to walk the mall abruptly. He’d be making his way to the technology store, to check out a few things and see if he could find any inspiration pertaining to his own experiments. Ginsei shook his head some at the crowded mall as he slid his hands into his jeans pockets, making his way into the best suit store in the mall. The workers looked at him like he was some punk off of the street. He grabbed a black vest and dress shirt along with with a black pair of dress pants and shoes. He placed them on the counter, staring the guy at the cash register right in the eye. The man rang the clothes up, looking at Ginsei as if he didn't expect him to be able to pay for it but he pulled out a wad of cash, placing it on the desk. "Keep the extra.." The man counted the money, his eyes wide. Ginsei collected the clothing, leaving the store. AlessandraSkar: The mall was pretty packed that day, mostly with young folks searching for summer trends and things of that nature. Shira looked around at all the different stores, knowing that Kaori would kill her if she even dared wander into the expensive designer boutiques because there would be no stopping her from emptying her bank account. “So, what're you looking for today, sweetheart?” Jeremy asked, looking around at all the hot young men walking about the shopping center. Shira shrugged as she looked at him. “Hey, maybe we can pick out a gift for my mom. She can't get mad at me if its expensive.” She laughed. Jeremy rolled his eyes. “You're just trying to find an excuse to spend money, girl. I don't know what's gotten into you lately. You never used to like shopping and now you're in here every other day. Must be someone out there you're trying to impress, sugar.” Shira arched an eyebrow, then snapped her arms across her chest and turned away from him, pouting slightly. “My name is Shira Hanako. I try to impress NO ONE.” She replied with a hint of attitude. “Oh, really?” Jeremy smirked. “Not even HIM?” Frowning, Shira glanced over her shoulder at Jeremy, saw that he was pointing at someone, and followed his finger. Her eyes widened when she saw the six-five figure leaving some men's casual wear store, instantly recognizing that wild black hair and spectacular build. “Jeremy!” She gasped, all but diving behind her tall bestfriend who simply folded his arms across his flat chest. “Relax, he's not even looking this way.” He chuckled with a shake of his head. “Though I must admit, I'm with these other girls who're practically soaking their panties when he passes by them.” He made a low purring sound that made Shira's left eye twitch. “Really, Shira. I'll give that guy a night he'll NEVER forget.” Shira slapped her palm to her forehead. “I know I know.” Jeremy rolled his eyes. “He's straight, but the day he decides otherwise...” “Jeremy! I got the point!” Shira cut him off before the conversation went to a level she couldn't handle. Pallas: -As he looks around, he begins to walk down the side of the stores along with the other store-goers. As he walks, he places his hands into his black pants pockets. He begins to think about how these past few days have gone and what he should do with the next couple of days. Then a familiar face caught his attention. It was the face of Shira’s friend but he couldn’t remember his name. He thinks to himself-“Should I say hi? Oh why the hell not…”-As he walks by Jeremy, he lifts his two fingers to him in a polite manner and says-“Hey there.”-hoping that he would also remember him. After words if they were to just say hi and move on, Damian would head towards the direction of the food court.- ChairmenRyoji: Densuke would leave the technology shop, with a few enlightened ideas on throwing mechanics and areo dynamics. Once done’ he’d find the nearest photo booth and begin take a nap. During this nap he’d think of various and wonderous things. Like certain technologies he could create and craft. Well ochigi anyway. Densuke was actually more capable of building the materials more so than tetsu was, but that’s mainly due to enhanced brain function. Densuke would be in a hard sleep, snoring at any noise that was made, outshing it completely, only to snore louder. He was quite boared and tired. Ginsei looked around as he walked in the mall, his new clothes thrown over his shoulder, wishing he was back at home, training. He was walking near the techstore and a string of photobooths when he saw a few pre-teen punks as they found some guy sleeping in a photobooth. One of them had a bottle of water and with a giggle he uncapped it, pouring the water on the guy sleeping in the photobooth. Ginsei shook his head as he continued to walk. This being why he didn't like people. AlessandraSkar: Jeremy arched a brow as he spotted Damian walking by, throwing up a peace sign as he heard a “Hey there” in his direction. “Well, hello, Damian.” He returned the greeting. Still hidden behind him, Shira squeezed the back of his shirt as soon as she heard her bestfriend speak to Damian, her eyes widening in surprise. “Did he see us?” She whispered loudly. Shoppers walking by were giving her strange looks now. “He saw ME. Your short ass is practically invisible right now. Stop being a pussy and say hi, goddamnit.” Jeremy reached behind him to grab Shira by the front of her ripped jeans and practically slung her out from behind her. She stumbled forward with a squeal but managed to catch her footing before she nearly fell to the floor. Now bent over with her arms out like she was struggling to get across a tight rope or something, she stared at Damian with wide eyes, her cheeks burning a fiery red with embarrassment. “Jeremy...I fucking hate you...” She growled between clenched teeth as she forced her lips into a smile. Jeremy shrugged with a smile as he flipped his silky blonde hair over his eye. “Just doing a bestfriend's job, now SAY HI before I wind up kicking your ass in front of him.” Shira straightened up with a snap, still keeping on her awkward smile. She waved in Damian's direction. “H-hi, Damian.” She said nervously. Pallas: -As he walked by Jeremy, he couldn’t help but hear the faint argument of a girl and him going back and forth. Damian slowly turned around and as he did, he saw Shira fumbling out from behind Jeremy like she was pushed into the ground. Damian smiled a bit at the sight of her. But after a few seconds, his smile faded as he thought to himself-“She must not have wanted to see me if she was hiding behind Jeremy…”-At first it had made him sad, which made his face kind of frown slightly; but then his prideful nature took over and his lifts his head up in a confident nature and says back to her-“Hey there Shira…”- Vexxen: -I had been sent outside for errands by one of the dojo members who had kindly asked me to go and pick him up a new case of metal polish for the swords at the dojo.. However I already knew without him saying anything that I would be the one spending the time buffing and polishing the blades of all the training swords to a shine as punishment for sneaking out and kidnapping Nora. Despite my inevitable fate of this chore.. I had gladly taken the request, simply seeing it as another excuse for me to leave the dojo for a while. After changing into normal clothes, a pair of dark jeans, ankle high boots, with a black leather jacket on top of a cropped shirt I had headed outside to a corner to try and catch a Taxi. around 30 minutes after leaving the dojo and a moderately long taxi ride to this location I stood in front of the mall watching in mild amazement of the number of people both walking in and out of the large building. Entering the massive building, I found myself surrounded by various stores and a huge crowd of people to as far as my eyes could see bustling around on their own in and out of the stores, However I found my attention immediately dragged towards a small booth set up by the center of the mall. Jogging right up to this booth I looked at the shiny white vehicle in admiration and turned my head to the man in a suit next to it. "Hey, what is this?" I asked, He looked at me with an odd look on his face as he began, " What have you been doing? living under a rock? Its like a compact hovering version of a car, its been all over the news havent you watched TV?" I pursed my lips and raised a brow in slight annoyance at his remark about living under a rock, as technically... in some distorted sense.. that was exactly the case. I focused on the metallic curves and angles of the vehicle in awe for a few moments more as i quietly muttered to myself, "I wont have to rely on the taxi anymore...." just before yelling out to the man, "Ill take it!" Immediately before giving the man a chance to protest or question me furthur, I dangled a wad of paper bills in front of his face, a mere fraction of the payment I had recieved from Keyome Tasanagi a while ago when he had stopped by to get an insight of his own future. Just exactly like I had wanted the man in the suit didnt say a word of protest and handed me a small stack of papers that required my signature. "Sign here and pick it up an hour from now at the front of the mall!" he exclaimed. I reached over for the pen clipped on his suit and began initialling and signing my name where the X's were as I silently celebrated my days of riding a taxi to be officially over.. perhaps id run over to Nora's again.. afterall.. she was the one who "taught" me how to drive, even if it was against her will. - Tasanagi: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxziFMyRwDg)) The wind blew as the male sat at on the building eyeing Keyome Tasanagi. Exactly 500M away from him. The Sniper rifel perched on the young males shoulder. He'd lay down on his stomach. His eyes focused out at the male. Remember what Claymore had taught him. " Keep it steady.." He said breathing hard. " Steady... breathing.." He said hautlting the air in his lungs as he had his weapon aimed up high at the male. Keyth gritted his teeth his eyes focused, dead locked on his father. " Ready..." He said gripping tightly to the weapon. " Aim.." He held his breathe. " FIRE!"The bullet was fired and it soared through the air. Ripping through the air at such a high frequency as it travled over to Keyome Tasanagi's head. He was entering his limo. The Kagemaru men stood around the limo waiting for there chairmen to enter inside. As the bullet was about to connect to Keyome head. His hand swiftly zipped up. He had.. he had.." FUCK, HE FUCKING CAUGHT IT!?!?" Keyome eyed the bullet, and then turned his head up to eye the culprit. He smiled and then flicked the bullet back over into the shooters direction. The bullet swiftly nipped the left side of Keyths cheek, blood leaking from it. He stood up, eying his father. " Guns? Try harder..." He said getting into his limo. The kagemaru men had taken notice and were on there way to Keyth to take him out for his treachours attempt." SON OF A BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU!" Keyth said shouting at the top of his lungs. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMCbJB4yNXo)) Keyth turned around picking up his blade, throwing it over his shoulder and packing his gun back up. He ran over to his Flying car hopping inside of it and hitting the gas hard. VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROMMM. He took off the car flying high into the air. Kagemaru flying vehicles followed behind him. Shooting at him with the turrnet guns on there air-crafts. He'd maunever the flying vechile through the gun fire trying his best not to get hit. A few bullets rocked the back of it, causing his air-craft to go spiralling through the air, getting ready to crash into a building. He'd kick the top part of the car out pulling himself out and looking out at the Kagemaru vechiles getting ready to soar over his head. He'd kick off of the car gripping onto the flying car with one hand. With his free hand, he pulled his blade out stabbing the blade through the bottom back engine. " GGGAHHHH!!" He'd stab it through a loud explosion rocked him back into the air getting ready to fall to his doom. He'd grip the chain hooked to his blade, tieing it around the hilt as he thrusted it forward into the other flying kagemaru car. Making it slash right through cockpit. " WHAT THE FUCK!? HOW DID HE!? HOW IS HE NOT DEADD!" Keyth was holding onto the chain as his blade seemed to be the onnly thing keeping him alive. He gripped his hands around the chain climbing up at untill he made it to the cockpit. He pulled the pistol from his back pocket and kicked the flying cock picks window in. The driver inside shot out at Keyth from within. He leaned back barely dodging gun fire as he gripepd his pistol and pressed it against the driver window right above his head letting out shot after shot into blood splattered all over the window. he'd open the cock pit tossing the body out and then gainging control of the flying vehcile. " AH.. SHIT!" He was moving at almost mach 5 into the tallest building in Kasaihana city. (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOkJaJjfzbE)) " Fuck that... not today..." He'd pull up as hard as he could but it was out of his power at this point. Keyth Slammed his hands into the back, pulling out a parachute. He opened up the cock put fully and stood up. Kicking off it, he began to plummit to the ground. The air blowing his dark hair as he fell down to the earth. He'd tuck his body, and pull the parachute on his back. As he soared down he'd start to plummit down to the mall below him. He frowned and pulled his body down further as he began to dart to the ground at a rapid speed. BOOOM! The flying car crashed into the building, smoke and flames errupting behind Keyth as he travled down to the small shute that he intended to fall into. He pulled at the parachute and PLOOOFFF, it extended out as he began to drift down. His body slipping right through the shute and down the air vents of the mall. Alot of BANG BANG BANG, could be heard as he hit corner, untill BOOM! He fell right out of the air shaft and fell right on top of.................. " Ahhh fuck!... S-Sorry dude... Hey, your that guy that thinks my dad is an asshole.." A crowd of people surrounded the two as Keyth lay onto of the dude, across his stomach. He'd raise up, popping his back and then offering his hand out to help the Yun boy off of the ground. " Sorry.. i kinda, tripped and fell into here."badumtiiiiiiiisssss AlessandraSkar: Shira watched his face change up a bit, going from happy-looking to somewhat saddened and then something like he'd just put up a front. 'Oh no, did I do something wrong?' She thought to herself as she stared at him. "Hey there, Shira." He said to her and something about the tone of his voice made her brows furrow but not noticeably. 'He must not be too happy to see me.' She thought while she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, that nervous gesture she seemed to get from her adopted mother. But she kept smiling anyway. "Um, doing some casual shopping today?" She asked with a nervous laugh. Pallas: -Damian kept his dark black eyes on Shira as she furrowed her eyebrows. Even though it was a small movement, he could always see her little movements that she always did. He kept his prideful side up like the Trojan Walla covering the City of troy. But as soon as she tucked her hair back as she always done when she is nervous or thinking to herself, those walls came tumbling down like sand. He couldn’t help but smile a bit through his front at seeing her do that. Then as she talked about doing some light shopping, he says to her-“Oh yeah, me too. I had to buy a new shirt since some asshole decided his best option to do with his drink is throw it at me. I’m sure he is still on the floor somewhere out there asleep from what I did to him hahaha.”-He then laughed a bit as he placed his right arm on the back of his head.-“Hopefully I won’t get into any trouble for it.”-He then began to walk closer toward her when the sounds of rumbling started to come out of nowhere. Then out of nowhere, the Tasanagi boy comes falling out of the ceiling and lands onto the floor with a loud thud sound. He turns around to face him and says-“Yes, your father is an asshole.”-Damian then put his hand out to help the Tasanagi boy back up to his feet.-“Having an interesting day are we?”- Ginsei sighed as he walked through the mall, his clothes still hanging over his right shoulder, the hanger being held by his right hand. He shook his head some, causing his bangs and his ponytail to sway slightly when he noticed that blonde headed girl, the rather pretty one and a big guy and then... The monkey who was staring at this.. Gifted woman who was turning heads left and right, almost making men break their necks as they tried to look at her. Ginsei mumbled something to himself as he slowly made his way towards the group. AlessandraSkar: Shira frowned when Damian said someone had thrown a drink on him. “Someone threw a drink on you?” She replied in a surprised voice. “And that guy's still alive?” He laughed after saying that he was on the floor somewhere and she could only assume that he'd beat the living shit out of that guy and practically left him for dead. And he was right...hopefully, the mall security didn't find him and then figure out who was responsible or else Damian would've been in some trouble. She smiled at him as he began to walk closer to her, her heart racing the closer he came. She just wanted to reach out and wrap her arms around him, but knowing that he made her shy as a new girl in school, her body refused to move. “Well, at least that shirt...looks really good on y--” Before she could finish, something dropped from the ceiling and landed directly behind Damian, causing her to jump a bit. “What the FUCK was that?” She asked, leaning over so she could see past Damian until he reached a hand down toward the object. It was a boy, actually. She frowned. “Is that guy alright?” She asked as if the boy couldn't hear her himself. Tasanagi: Keyth gripped his hand, pulling himself up as he dusted himself off. He saw the Kagemaru men flood the mall, seeing that the crowd was starting to spread apart. Keyth pulled a pair of shades out of his picket, and pulled a beanie on his head. Along with a pair of shades. " You guys kinda mind being my human shield while i kind of hide out and.... what.. the... fuck..."((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbhDEKiSKEg)) A female. In her early 20's was struting her way down the hall. Men, left and right turning there heads to eye the white haired vixen. Keyths jaw dropped, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth as she strutted down the walk way. A purse on her right arm and a small robotic dog hanging out of it. Her cool purple eyes, looked like they beamed into the soul as she'd stare out at you. Her snow white hair flowing in the wind, which is funny because there was no current at the moment. Her smooth curves looked like a coke body, her full breast and thick amazonaian thighs made any and every mans head jerk, almost POP off there shoulders to catch even the slightest glimpse of this beauty. Her tight and full lips had a glossy and illuminating light to them. Her skin flawless, not even a bump anywhere. Her tight and round ass exploding through the small shorts. She was just... " Perfect... she's perfect..." Keyth said takinga step forward. As she walked by The Yun boy, and Shira and Keyth. He'd forget about the two completely. " H-Hey miss..." She stopped and then looked Keyth up and down. "... God.. what are you wearing... You look like a broke down reject from the back street boys..." Keyth looked at his clothing and then removed the hat and shades, laughing like a horny school boy. She rolled her eyes, turning her Attention to Damian. " Ha.. look at him, atleast he has the body to compensate for his lack of fashion." She turned to look at Shira and simply gave her a fake smile. " And you um.. your blessed." She said patting the girl on her head. " W-wait can i have your number!" Keyth said waving out at her. " You'd have a better chance at licking my asshole. " Keyth blinked as she began to walk away after that statement. She had a tattoo on his left leg that read out 'Flint of the fire'. While on her arm it read Venetrix. " Venetrix huh..." Keyth said blinking. " I think... im in horny with her.." Pallas: -Damian looks at the Tasanagi boy and says to him-“Sure, you’re probably small enough to fit behind my body.”-But his words were quickly gone to no ears as the Tasanagi boy quickly drools over a girl walking in their direction. Damian slowly looks up and sees the woman that looks like what every man thought was perfection. Damian raises a brow as he couldn’t deny the fact that she had all that and a bag of chips. He looks at her and thinks to himself-“DAYYYUMMMMMM!!!!!!”- Then as the Tasanagi boy made his comment towards her, he facepalms hard. He thinks to himself-“A swing and a miss for the Tasanagi dog…”-When the woman made the compliment-insult towards him, he says to her-“Aye man, clothes don’t mean shit…if I could walk around naked…I would.”-He smiles at her softly and then remembers who is only a few feet away from him. He slowly then turns right back around before Shira might slap him upside the head or something. Then when the Tasanagi boy started thinking with his dick, Damian squints his eyes at him and thinks to himself-“All these tasanagi’s are the same…”- Vexxen: -"metal polish... polish..." I scanned the shelves of a small store that housed a whole rack of various polishes from wood to a whole list of minerals. "ah.." I smiled happily and grabbed the circular tub off the shelf and walked over towards the register to purchase. As I handed the cashier the appropriate amount of bills I felt something push over my head and fall onto my neck, everything seemed a few tints darker as my head was engulfed by a thick circular objec that had a grip around my head, "what?" I turned around to see a young brown haired male grinning at me giving me a thumbs up, "Hey you dont look too shabby with that" he said. I grabbed onto both sides of the circular object and pulled it off my head, shaking my head a bit to allow my hair to fall back in its normal place before I looked down at the object in my hand, a white helmet? "What do i need this for?" I asked still staring and examining the helmet. The brown haired male pointed at the tag on his shirt which I identified as the logo of the booth I had just visited. "saftey first, right?" he said. "those hovers can get tricky to use sometimes.. or so i heard" as his voice trailed off I stared at him with a rather blank expression on my face, i felt a nudge from behind as the cashier had bagged the metal polish for me and was pushing it to me indicating that I was free to take it and go. Scooping up the bag with my right hand, I tucked the helmet under my left arm and smiled at the male "Well, thanks.. " I stepped out of the store to realize how odd i would appear.. walking around a busy mall with a helmet...- AlessandraSkar: He couldn't even answer before his attention was snatched away by someone behind her and Damian and she arched a brow as he started drooling like a drunk zombie in front of them. Damian looked first and soon Shira followed, her eyes narrowing when she spotted a woman who seemed to be hynotizing every man who saw her. Even Damian. She looked away to hide her expression of jealousy. Jeremy, standing nearby still, only scoffed at the woman. “She looks like a complete whore.” He snarled. “Do me a favor and keep your hands off me, chick. Unless you no longer want them.” She all but growled at the woman as she patted her on the head like she was nothing but a little puppy. Her sapphire blue eyes glared fire and daggers at this girl, mostly because she'd drawn Damian's attention. Tasanagi: Venetrix tilted her head up giving off a smirk as she continued her quick stride down the walk way. She patted the head of the small robotic puppy in her bag. " Such simpletons the kids are today arent they? I bet my Thomas poobear is thinking of me laughing his pretty little head off. Ohhh how i miss my Tommypoobear." She said picking up her puppy and snggling her nose against it. She couldnt help but laugh as she thought of him, all of there times together. And then her hate for everyone who was involved with him being locked away forever. She walked past a young boy, a boy that... honestly made her stop. " That jaw line..." She walking up to Ginsei. " That hair, and that flawless skin." She said pressing her fingers against his chin. " Your almost..." She said smirking and then taking a stepback from the boy. " As pretty as my tommypoo..." She said turning her head starting to think of him. A group of Kagemaru men rushed by them one of them bumping into her. " S-Sorry miss.." He said as he took a step back from her, then bowing. " Uh-Uh.. not going down like that.." She said gripping the Yakuza by his tie and then dragging him into the broom closet on the right of them. The sound of the man screaming, and then a collague of moaning echoed out of the room. The moaning stretched out for 10 minutes straight... untill it formed into screames of pain... and agony. A roar could be heard...then blood seaped from under the door... "Ahh.. thats better.." She said as she stepped out of the broom closet. Her snow white hair... slowly.. began to turn into a bright redish/pinkish color. A side effect to her getting a full belly on her... food of choice. Ginsei stared at the woman as she seemed to somehow compliment his jawline as well as his skin and hair. He couldn't help but take notice of her curves as well as her white hair and her smooth skin. Suddenly a group of Kagemaru men came rushing past, one of them bumping into her. He tried to apologize but she dragged him into a closet. Moaning and screaming soon followed until she walked out, her white hair slowly turning into a beautiful redish pink color which he strangely took a liking to. Pallas: -Damian turns back to Shira who was now glaring at the woman who decided to take it upon herself to rate everyone by their physical attributes. He laughed a bit under his breath as Shira shows her temper to the woman. He thinks to himself-“Always ready to fight something in her path.”-But his attentions were soon drawn to the loud moans that went on in the closet near them. Damian raises a brow as the moans quickly turned to screams. Then when the woman came out, Damian thinks to himself-“Such a slut, like a man…but like a Legendary Super Slut.”-He then looks into the mind camera’s of everyone reading. His attentions were drawn to the blood on the floor and how her hair changes colors. He thinks to himself again-“This is a weird one…”-He shakes his body a bit just to wipe the weirdness off of him.- AlessandraSkar: Shira was still glaring at the woman when Damian turned to face her. All she could see in her mind's eyes was her hand wrapped around a handful of that snow white hair, slinging her around and throwing her into mall furniture like a worthless ragdoll. Her jealousy sure did make her a bit violent on the inside. Suddenly, a bunch of men in black suits and dark shades came rushing by the group and Shira's head snapped around in surprise. One of the men just so happened to run into the white-haired woman and her response was....well, it was quite gruesome to say the least. Shira's eyes stared widely at the closet, growing even wider when she saw blood seeping out from under the closet door. “What...the fuck did she--” The white-haired woman was walking out of the closet like she had just conquered the world and Shira had to blink a few times to draw her attention away. She frowned as the other men in black suits continued to run around the mall, frightening some of the nearby shoppers and such. “What the hell are those guys doing here?” She wondered aloud, then finally turned her attention back to Damian. “You like girls like that, don't ya? Big tits and thick thighs?” She asked in a joking manner, her lips turning up into a smirk as she waited to see just how he would respond to that. Pallas: -When Shira asked him that question, he places his right hand over the back of his head again and awkwardly laughs. He didn’t know for a second if she was being serious or not but after she had a smirk perk up on her face, he knew she was just kidding around. But a response came into his head that he thinks she might like. He looks at her with a smile and says-“Well I usually go for girls with a stubborn and prideful attitude hahaha. But those ones tend to not call me back after a first date.”-He then grew a smirk at her as he waited to see what she would say back to him.- AlessandraSkar: Her hands lifted to rest on her supple hips as her sapphire blue eyes narrowed at that answer. Her smirk widened into a smile as she slowly shook her head side to side. “Always been the witty one.” She said softly, thinking back to the date at the amusement. She sighed deeply just from the thought, remembering just how much she enjoyed being with him that night after their encounter with a few rapists in an alley in the city. Her sapphire blue eyes looked him up and down and she realized that the more she saw him, the warmer and more noticeable her feelings grew toward him. “Well,” She blushed a bit, but tried to hide it by looking away. “You should've told her you wanted her to call then.” Category:Ark6